


EreJean Week 2019

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassins & Hitmen, Body Horror, Divination, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jean, Fluff, Horror, Kid Fic, M/M, Prince Eren, TD Sidepiece, blowjob, werewolf!eren, witch!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: A collection of my entries for EreJean week 2019Contains wicked fae, shmoopy dorks and pissed assassins





	1. Day 1 - Forbidden

Eren had never been a good son. He wasn’t hard-working, not in a way his father recognized. He wasn’t good at following orders, at carrying out the duties expected from a boy of his standing. He wasn’t chivalrous or polite or well versed to fit into the parts of society his parents so desperately wanted him to connect with. And most of all he had always failed at refraining from doing the things his mother told him not to do.

He was eight years old when he first snuck out at night to explore the woods behind their estate, the wish to learn more about their lands born from a heated argument with his father earlier that day. Where before he had simply accepted his mother’s words to never set foot into the woods he now was old enough to question them, to question the senseless prohibition and demand to know the reason behind it. But his father would not tell him and Eren had never been good at following orders, especially ones that seemed useless.

That night, wandering through the dark with his heart in his throat but his will burning bright as ever he saw him for the very first time.

He was a tall, lean man with skin as pale as the moon shimmering through the thick canopy above, long robes flowing around his elegant form. He was simply standing there, at the foot of an ancient tree, face turned up towards the skies and eyes closed in reverence.

Then, ever so slowly, he turned his head until he was facing Eren, who was frozen with shock and a gnawing curiosity, and batted his eyes open. They seemed to glow in the darkness, a rich, golden colour that made young Eren’s heart beat even faster, his hands growing clammy where they hang stiffly at his sides.

“Hello child”, the man smiled, voice as soft as his expression as he regarded Eren, his head dipping to the side just slightly. “What is your name?”

As bad as Eren was at following orders, even when they were put in place to protect him, he still was no idiot. His mother had told him all kinds of tales and stories, enough to know there was power in a name and that kind of power wasn’t to be handed over lightly. Especially not to beings met in a forbidden forest at night.

His eyes finally flicked away from the shimmering form of the man in front of him down to the ground at his feet. There was a circle of oddly shaped mushrooms growing around the spot he was standing. Eren bit his lip. Looked up again.

“What’s yours?”, he asked back, curiously taking a step closer. If the stories he heard from his mother were true this was dangerous. But Eren wouldn’t have snuck out into the forest if he didn’t like the idea of an adventure.

A laugh, as high and clear as the sounds of bells chiming in the wind. Eren swallowed, then took another step closer.

“You are smart, little one. Not smart enough to stay in your bed at night, though…”

Squaring his jaw Eren took one last step forward, coming to stand in the soft moss as close to the circle of mushrooms as he dared.

“Why should I stay in bed when there’s nothing out here that can hurt me?”, he asked, petulant, knowing or hoping that he was right. The stranger tilted his head just a little more, the smirk playing around his elegantly curved lips curiously visible even in the low light.

“You think I can’t hurt you?” He sounded amused, like he was making fun of Eren and the boy decidedly did not like the sound of those words. A familiar, hot anger started flaring in his chest and he crossed his arms, widened his stance.

“Why don’t you try?”, he sneered, even though he could feel his entire body shaking with either rage or fear, he didn’t know. There was another laugh, just as clear and pretty as the first and then the man was reaching out with one hand, slowly stretching it towards Eren, long fingers uncurling and coming to a halt so close to Eren’s face.

Eren woke up the next morning, well rested but drenched in sweat and utterly terrified.

~

The next time they met Eren was fifteen and much smarter than years before. He had read endless books and listened to stories from all across the lands, slowly piercing together what had happened that night he had broken the rules. He knew who, or what, he had met, knew how close he had gotten to disappearing forever. But he never went back, even when revelations and with them more questions started pouring in. Until the day that he did.

“Hello child. What is your name?” The greeting was still the same as it had been seven years ago, the low lull of that voice etched into Eren’s memory like barely another sound. Only that this time it seemed almost a bit amused to see him again, the slight curl of soft lips beckoning him closer.

“What’s yours?”, Eren echoed back as he made his way over to the circle on the ground where the stranger stood, tall and beautiful as he had been all those years ago. The laugh was the same as well, chiming clear and light through the still air of the night. It was eerily quiet here, no insects chirping, no critters shuffling through the underbrush like they had on the way here.

“You are brave to return. No one ever has.”

“Because you never let anyone else leave after meeting them?”

His question didn’t get answered by more than a deeper tug on those lips, the gentle smile turning into a wicked smirk that made Eren’s stomach flip with excitement, his heart thrumming in his chest.

“You’re a fairy, aren’t you? These woods are yours?”

A gentle tilt of that pretty head, a slow batting of pale lashes.

“We prefer to be called fae.”

He didn’t answer the second question and Eren supposed it was a misleading one. The fae probably had a place in whatever domain they spent most of their time in, wherever he whisked unsuspecting wanderers to. Maybe these woods weren’t his in any sense a human could comprehend. But it was here where he ended up when crossing over into their world. Here that he had established his hunting grounds long ago. Long enough for all kinds of legends and tales to form around the pale man in the moonlight.

Of course nobody ever described him as such. After all, nobody who had seen him had ever returned home to tell their story. But when Eren had asked around, bribed servants to bring him books and tell him about the rumours that were whispered around town, they had told him how everyone knew not to enter the sprawling forest that surrounded the town at night. How those who went despite the warnings simply disappeared, never to be seen again.

Some thought there were vicious animals on the prowl, eager to feed on every stray wanderer making it into their territory. Others talked about an ancient curse a witch had placed on these lands after she had been rejected by the king ruling at that time. As interesting and exciting as those stories were, Eren knew the truth. He was looking at it right now.

But not once during all his years spent studying those stories in secret had he found an explanation for the question that gnawed on him like no other.

“Why did you let me go? Why didn’t you take me when we first met?”

A slow, thoughtful tilt of that head, shimmering golden eyes regarding Eren closely.

“Do you think I would have, had I been given the opportunity?”, the fae murmured, inquiring yet like he expected Eren to know the answer already. He did not have Eren’s name. Was that all it took to protect oneself from the likes of him? Or was there more to it that Eren couldn’t understand just yet?

He let out a soft breath, then took one more step towards the circle, careful to not cross into it, to not squish any of the mushrooms under his shoes.

Reaching out with one hand he half expected his fingers to hit some kind of invisible wall but they simply dipped into the circle until he could brush his fingertips against soft, flowing robes and surprisingly warm skin.

The silence stretched between them, the fae not moving to step away from him or even brush the hand away, simply allowing Eren to feel his presence, as real as any human he had ever met. Eren wondered if he would be able to feel a heartbeat should he press his palm against the fae’s chest but he didn’t dare move his fingers from where they brushed against the smooth skin of a pale forearm.

“I think you’d take me right now if you could…”, he mumbled, the feeling of lingering danger slowly ebbing away as the realization started to rise within him. He was safe. For now. Though he couldn’t help but wonder…

“Where would you bring me?”

A smile, soft and playful, almost fond, as the fae moved to curl elegant fingers around Eren’s hand, delicately holding it, not pushing or pulling.

“Home”, he whispered and then, ever so slowly, raised Eren’s fingers to his lips. The soft, gentle brush of lips against his knuckles left Eren breathless, his head reeling as a strange, almost primal yearning shifted in his chest. Before he could stupidly follow the impulse though the fae lowered his hand again and let go with a gentle shake of his head. He was so very beautiful.

“Patience, little one. It is not your time.”

Eren frowned, about to demand an explanation when the fae reached out to tap two fingers against his forehead and the world around him went dark.

Eren had never felt so lonely and mournful, waking up in his own bed.

~

The next time he wandered into the forest Eren was twenty-one and he was ready. The moment he laid eyes on the ethereal figure of the fae he knew his plan would work. It had to.

“Hello child”, came the amused greeting but Eren cut the fae off before he could finish the small ritual between them. He wasn’t a child anymore and he was done with these games.

“I’ll give you my name, fae”, he said, voice as steady and decided as he felt. “If you give me yours.”

The playful curl of elegant lips made Eren’s stomach flip with an excitement he hadn’t felt in too many years.

“What a bold demand.” The fae tilted his head, thoughtful yet strangely delighted, fascinated by Eren’s words. “What makes you think I will agree?”

With a deep sigh Eren slid the strap of his knapsack off his shoulder and let it drop to the floor, the weight making the dry leaves rustle and crunch. The moonlight falling through the bare branches illuminated the fine cut of the fae’s pretty face and Eren breathed in again, savouring the cool, clear air of the night.

“My parents will make me marry a girl I have no interest in. She’s some nobleman’s daughter, pretty and nice but … I don’t love her. And she doesn’t love me. I’d rather spend my life in your realm with you than in this one with her.”

There was a beat of silence before the fae shrugged the words off, utterly unimpressed.

“I have no interest in these petty concerns of you mortals.”

“But you’re interested in me”, Eren argued, voice firm and decided because he knew, he was so sure that this would work, it had to, it was his only way out of this situation. His only chance to flee somewhere his father would not be able to find him.

“You spared me twice already and don’t tell me you couldn’t have taken me if you wanted! You seduced humans walking into this forest for centuries, you could have made me join you just like you did with all the others. I was a kid! But you didn’t want me like that, did you…”

The oppressive silence of the still forest fell around them after Eren finished, breathing just a little harder than before. The fae watched him intently, golden eyes gliding up and down the shape of his body, the nice but simple clothing he had chosen to wear coming out here, then lingered on his face. He never answered but he also never denied what truth Eren’s words held.

“Well, I’m here now. I’m ready to go with you, I want to. I want to give you my name and all the power that comes with it but … I need some power as well.”

A slow nod, pale lashes fluttering as the fae closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again with a soft expression speaking of fondness. Of centuries of patience finally drawing to a close. It was enough to draw Eren in, to utterly captivate him as those elegant lips moved to speak.

“You have grown up marvellously”, the fae whispered, nothing short of adoration in his tone as he reached out with one hand, inviting Eren to grasp it. “They call me Jean.”

There was no hesitation, only absolute certainty as Eren picked up his knapsack and took the hand offered to him with a smile.

Every story he had ever heard or read warned him of what he was about to do, told him of how much power lay in a name and the dangers that came with sharing it recklessly. But Eren had never been good at following orders.

“Jean. My name is Eren Jäger.”

With that he stepped into the circle, never to be seen again.


	2. Day 2 - Road Trip

They had been driving for hours when Eren finally pulled over, coming to a stop on the endless, dusty country road they’d been heading down. Jean awoke from his light slumber with a surprised breath as the car stopped moving, small eyes blinking tiredly as he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Time for a break”, Eren said, rolling his stiff shoulder and groaning quietly as something clicked into place and lessened the tension he felt in his muscles. Maybe they should opt for a motel tomorrow night, if only to give their poor backs a break from napping in the car. Jean grumbled something he couldn’t understand but stretched as well, pushing the door open and stumbling out onto the small patch of grass next to the road. Eren followed him even though his movements were a little more controlled, less sleep drunk and clumsy as he stepped out onto the gravel that crunched quietly under his feet.

The night was pleasantly warm, the heat of the day having dissipated, the scent of lavender heavy in the air. The dark fields stretched out to both sides of the road, countless rows of bushes nestled close together, breathing their thick, floral scent into the night.

On the other side of the car Jean stretched and yawned, making his neck pop as he turned his head every which way. Then he looked up at the dark sky and sighed, hands crossed behind his head as he took in the view of the thousands of stars above them. They had driven long enough to be hours away from the next big city. The breathtaking sight of the star speckled sky above the French countryside was their reward.

Still a little clumsy with sleep Jean made his way around the car towards Eren, face sleepy but content as he smiled softly. How long had it been since Eren had seen him like that? Without the worry lines etched into his forehead, the way his nose scrunched up when he was stressed? Weeks, at least. Probably months.

“Told you it’s amazing”, Jean mumbled as he leaned against the car, watching lazily as Eren opened the door and reached onto the backseat to grab two bottles from their cooler, coke for him and beer for Jean.

“And you were right”, he smirked, twisting the cap off the beer and handing it to Jean before opening his own bottle and clinking it against his boyfriend’s. “You were right about this whole trip. We really needed it.”

And by we Eren mostly meant Jean. But when he’d come home to a completely overworked boyfriend a month ago and heard him mutter something about just fucking off to France to visit his grandma he had taken that as a clear sign that Jean was ready to get some distance between himself and work. They had booked the plane tickets that same night.

Seeming at least a little more awake Jean sauntered around him and hopped up onto the hood of the car, placing one foot on the bumper as he looked at Eren. The silence between them was warm and comfortable and Eren watched closely as his boyfriend raised the bottle to his lips and took a slow, deep swig, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

There was something about Jean at night, when he was soft and beautiful and happy. Eren loved seeing him like this, the sight having enough pull to make him step closer and slide between Jean’s legs that fell open for him with a relaxed ease.

“How long?”, Jean murmured, his cool breath caressing Eren’s cheek as he leaned in, like they were talking about some well kept secret they had to protect from curious ears. Eren licked his lips, felt his eyes flick down to Jean’s mouth. He wanted to kiss him, lick the traces of beer from his shimmering lips. Instead he grabbed his bottle harder and let his free hand rest against Jean’s warm thigh, squeezing lightly and enjoying the soft give.

“About two hours, I think? Roads been pretty empty so far, so if that keeps up…”

A thoughtful hum as Jean turned his gaze up to the sky, then looked east down the road where the horizon was the same dark, inky colour as the entire expanse above them.

“We can make it ‘til sunrise?”, he asked and there was something so young and hopeful and excited in his voice, something so beautifully vulnerable in his expression, that Eren couldn’t help himself. He reached up to cup a cheek, soft and warm with sleep, and turned Jean’s head just enough so they could kiss. It was a chaste kiss, slow and sweet, until they parted with a soft noise.

“I’ll get us there”, he promised, warm affection pooling in his stomach as he watched Jean’s face light up with the kind of pure joy he hadn’t seen in way too long.

If only they could stay forever.

Maybe one day. For now he would make sure Jean could see the sun rise above the ocean and then find them a nice little bakery to get breakfast. Everything else, hopes and dreams and their future, could come after that.


	3. Day 3 - Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in my [Turnera Diffusa AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/692271) where Jean is a talented but reckless witch who accidentally gets himself two werewolf mates in the most fun way imagineable.  
> Contains traces of EreJeanMarco

When Jean awoke from restless sleep the crescent shape waning moon was still hanging high in the sky and the chirping of cicadas drifted into the quiet room, carried through the open door to the balcony by a cool breeze that felt blessedly refreshing against his flushed, sweaty skin. Trying to steady his quick breathing he looked over at the two men sharing the bed with him, Marco sprawled out on his back in the middle of the mattress with Eren curled up next to him, nuzzling into his side like he wanted to hide himself away from the rest of the world.

Seeing them in his bed like that, deeply lost in peaceful slumber, did more to calm Jean down than any cool summer night’s breeze ever would. And yet something kept him from curling up to snuggle into Marco’s other side and try to lose himself in sleep again.

With a quiet sigh he pushed off the blankets as carefully as he could and crawled out of bed.

The dreams had started shortly after his first divination session with Hanji months ago. At first they had been the same familiar visions he’d already seen while awake, repeating themselves over and over until he awoke, gasping and exhausted. That hadn’t been to worrying. But when they started branching out, showing him pictures he had never seen before, faces and entire scenes, awakening unknown, intense feelings that lingered even after he woke up, he told Hanji.

Of course they’d been out of their mind with excitement, forming endless theories about how Jean ended up reaching out even in his sleep before actually showing him how to deal with the new situation and make the best of it.

So Jean moved around the room as silently as he could, always careful to not wake his mates as he opened drawers, pulled out books and grabbed candles before tiptoeing over to the balcony door and slipping outside, carefully closing it behind himself.

Getting set up on the sturdy table was easy by now, he could have arranged the candles and fanned out the tarot cards in his sleep, blackened wicks catching fire with a quick snap of his fingers and bathing him in a flickering glow as he got settled, took a few slow, steadying breaths, and tried to fall back into his dream.

Tonight had started out with hands again. Hands that Jean was intimately familiar with by now, be it from his dreams and visions or the way they brushed against his skin every day. He would be able to recognize them anywhere, even though the scars littering them in his visions were distressing and still made Jean feel a little off balance, whenever he would see the vicious marks on familiar hands he loved and cared about so much.

This time those hands had brushed him off when he tried to reach out for Eren. Or rather when Jean’s other self had reached out for that other Eren. The divide had never been as clear as tonight, when familiar green eyes, now cold and hard in a way Jean had never seen before, regarded him with nothing short of disgust.

That one gaze, quick and measured, was enough to leave him reeling, the intense feelings of hurt and betrayal and burning anger almost overtaking him even now, that Jean was trying to ground himself and reach out. But his fingers were trembling with barely contained fury as he tried to let them hover over the cards, unable to even sense any inclination with the way the feelings rolled over him like an unstoppable tide.

It felt like a bond forged in fire and blood had broken in the worst way imaginable, leaving him blind with a rage born from nothing but disappointed love and trust, a helplessness so deep and dark it was threatening to swallow him whole. And underneath all of it, underneath all of the trembling fury and endless disappointment, lay the same feeling of grief and loss Jean had already grown familiar with, the same almost physical sickness he had felt during his first session with Hanji.

As important as opening himself up to what he experienced during the visions was, Jean couldn’t work like this. Not when the emotions he was receiving were this powerful, superimposing the still delicate instincts he had only just started honing for divination work.

It was endlessly frustrating because if Jean had ever wanted to reach out to that other version of himself, it was now. He wanted to know what had happened between him and that other Eren to make him feel like this, to remind him of what was undoubtedly one of the worst moments in his life, even though Jean still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened to him the night of that bonfire.

He tried to distance himself from the emotions but it was hard when they were this intense and, frankly, terrifying. If a fallout between him and Eren could happen in some strange parallel dimension were they were soldiers in some kind of mysterious war, could it happen here as well? Between him and his Eren?

The thought alone made him jittery with nerves and before he knew it his own doubts and fears were creeping into the already horrible mix of anger and helpless disappointment swirling in his chest and…

Before he could completely lose himself in the tidal wave of emotions he heard the quiet noise of the door behind him unlatching, then someone stepped out onto the balcony.

Jean jumped, pulling his hand away from the cards like he’d been caught doing something wrong and looking over his shoulder at whoever had disturbed him. It was Eren, clad only in the pair of sweatpants he had worn to bed, his hair in tousled disarray and his face scrunched up as he looked over at Jean.

“What are you doing?”, he mumbled as he stepped closer to the table, sounding annoyed and … worried? “Gettin’ all worked up in the middle of the damn night. Can’t sleep when you’re over here going all…”

Instead of finishing the sentence he leaned down and threw heavy arms around Jean’s shoulders, lovingly nuzzling against his cheek.

Had his distress really been enough to not only feed into his connection with Eren but actually wake him up with the intensity of it? That had never happened before, Jean hadn’t known it was even possible to cause such an intense spike between them without being … physically involved at the same time. Hanji would love that. If he decided to tell them.

The touch was enough to immediately soothe the swirling darkness in his chest, making it shrink down to a more than manageable level, allowing him to breathe the clear night air with ease.

“Sorry”, he murmured, raising one hand to drag gentle fingers through Eren’s hair. “I had one of those dreams and wanted to get at it while the impression was fresh…”

“Didn’t feel like a good dream.” The mumble was still slurred but so honest and heartfelt it was a balm on Jean’s aching heart. He turned his head a little to nuzzle back into Eren.

“It wasn’t”, he admitted, unsure how much detail to give his mate. He didn’t want Eren to worry, didn’t want him to think he had done something wrong only because things between them went sour in some other world. This right here was still their story and they could write it however they damn well pleased.

“Can’t you like … look into a nice world or something? That one sounds miserable. Pick one where we’re on the bahamas.”

Despite the remaining traces of dread and anger still inside him Jean laughed at that, leaning more into the embrace and enjoying the warm weight of his sleepy mate on his shoulders.

“Maybe we’re already in the nicest world there is?”, he suggested because part of him really, really wanted to believe in it. That whatever he saw had no impact on them in particular, that out of all the possibilities, good or bad, they had gotten lucky.

“You think so?”, Eren hummed, voice deep and warm with sleep as he nudged his nose against Jean’s skin, breath warm and assuring as he chuckled. “We’re the lucky bastards who got the good ending?”

“Feels like it, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

There was a moment of calm silence during which Jean enjoyed the cool breeze, the chirp of cicadas, the touch of Eren’s skin against his. The knowledge of Marco sleeping soundly right behind them in the bedroom. If this wasn’t one of the good worlds he didn’t even know what could be.

“Come back to bed?”, Eren mumbled after a while and Jean let himself be pulled back into the house by hands that were warm and callused and, blessedly, unscarred.


	4. Day 4 - Competition

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The sound of that voice made Jean’s lips curl back in a snarl before he shoved his cigarette between them, sucking down a hasty lungful of nicotine. This was just what this mission had been missing, a mouthy, cocky partner to fuck up his plans.

Almost reluctantly he turned his head to where the voice had been coming from, making out the dark silhouette of another man strolling across the roof towards him. He was carrying what seemed to be a heavy bag and a deep scowl that peeled out of the darkness when he got close enough for Jean to make out his face.

“Well, obviously I’m having a tea party. But I can’t remember inviting you”, he snarked back, dropping the useless butt of his cigarette and grinding it out under his heavy boot. The presence of the other man was an insult. He was a professional, he didn’t need someone like him at his side.

“I wouldn’t have come if you had. Tragically your boss sent the invitation, so…”

The heavy bag was dropped with a dull noise and the newcomer crossed his arms, obviously just as irked by the fact they had been paired up yet again despite their best efforts to avoid each other. Jean would have to pay Smith a visit and have a serious conversation as soon as he was back home. For now though he was stuck with both this mission and this partner. 

With a last, dramatic sigh he pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning against and strolled over to the edge of the roof, peeking down into the busy street far below.

“Listen, they’re obviously pairing you with me because they think we make an efficient team. We don’t. I’m efficient, you’re … whatever it is you are. So just do what I say and we’ll get this…”

“Whoah, stop it right there, asshole”, the other man grunted, joining him at the edge of the roof, arms still crossed and eyes sparking with fury. Great. There it was. Jean rolled his eyes. Barely five minutes in and they had their first bitch fit of the night. Sometimes he hated his job.

“You think you’re the one getting shit done? Dude, last time you sat on a roof for hours while I busted my ass to get the guy where you wanted him. Your plans suck ass. And also mostly involve you sitting on yours, if I might add. We’re doing this my way this time and maybe tonight you can actually carry your own weight.”

“Excuse … carry my own weight?”

The audacity, the disrespect … Jean had no words. Except for that he did and none of them were pretty ones.

“Do you have any idea for how long I had tailed that guy? Weeks! I followed him for weeks until I finally got the all clear to off him! And when I’m done putting everything into place and making sure I would have a nice, easy time doing my job like a damn professional they throw you at me and tell me to babysit.”

Green eyes were sparking with fire at that point but Jean could feel the burn of anger in his own chest and cheeks and hands as well. Being forced to work with the sloppy idiot was one thing, having to endure that kind of blatant disregard for his integrity and skill was on a whole different level.

“Oh, you’re such a…”, the man’s hiss trailed off when he apparently couldn’t even think of a fitting insult, then spun around to throw his hands up with a frustrated grunt. When he turned back to face Jean again his jaw was clenched and there was an icy madness simmering in his eyes that made Jean’s stomach turn in strange ways.

“You think you’re so much better than me, you arrogant shit? Prove it! Try and get to him before I do.”

A challenge? Jean took a moment to mull it over, eyes meeting the other man’s in an unwavering stare. Well, nowhere in either of their contracts did it say they had to work together to complete the mission. As long as the mark ended up dead they had done their job. And if working together wasn’t something either of them wanted…

“If I win I never have to listen to your incessant whining again. Whenever we work together after tonight you do what I tell you to without throwing a hissy fit, understand?”

The other man hummed like he was thinking about but the way he crossed his arms and smirked at Jean, full of displaced confidence and painful arrogance, looked like he was already considering himself a winner.

“And if I win I get to fuck you later tonight.”

Jean blinked, confused and unsure if he had heard correctly. But the self satisfied smirk was telling enough.

“What … why…?”, he stuttered, too taken aback to form a coherent response even though it only seemed to make his opponent happier. There was an almost boyish grin on his face as he shrugged.

“Maybe I like my bottoms bitchy?”, he offered and as much as Jean wanted to strangle him for that comment he pulled himself together. He was a professional and if this dumb bet was what it would take to do his job in peace the next time they were paired up he would risk it.

So he offered his hand for the other man to shake on it. He wouldn’t lose. Not with years of experience under his belt, not against a snotty brat like this one. It was impossible.

~

Jean lost.


	5. Day 5 - Single Parents

It was a beautiful day at the end of a beautiful week. Flowers had started sprouting everywhere, the trees started getting greener again and the sun was finally strong enough to feel warm on bare skin. So Jean opted to take Luke for ice cream after picking him up from soccer practise.

Usually his son was tired after a good hour of running around the court but the mention of his favourite treat was enough to have him jumping in joy, bouncing around Jean like an excited fawn as they made their way through the park to the closest ice cream stand.

“And then we did sprints and guess what, dad!”, his son chattered, voice high with breathless excitement as he jumped up and down in front of Jean, looking up at him with the proudest grin. “Guess what!”

“What?”, Jean smirked, amused by the way his son was obviously out of breath but wouldn’t stop running and leaping in circles.

“No, you gotta guess!”

“Oh, alright uhm … you just started when aliens came down from the sky and…”

“No!”, Luke laughed loudly, shoving at him before grabbing his arm and hanging off it, bounding along with Jean’s measured steps. “You’re so silly, dad! I won! I was fastest!”

“What?”, Jean called out feigning surprise at the news even though he knew Luke was one of the fastest boys in his team and often beat the others when it came to sprints. He was quick and agile even though his stamina wasn’t too great yet. At least that was what coach Jodie told him after a game last week. But Jean didn’t much care about these things as long as Luke enjoyed himself and got along well with the other boys in his team.

“Again? Noooo, you’re joking!”

“I swear I’m not! I won, I … puppy!”

Before Jean could stop him the eager boy was already running off with excited laughter, right towards a man and a young girl heading their way, the girl holding a leash with a young German shepherd who seemed just as excited as Luke to see them.

Jean was about to call Luke back and remind him of his manners when his son came to a skidding halt a few steps in front of the small group, waving at them but making no move to touch the happy puppy pulling at its leash to get to him.

“Hello, I’m Luke”, he introduced himself to both the man and the girl. “Can I pet your dog?”

The girl paused, then looked up at the man holding her hand, probably her dad. After he nodded at her encouragingly she smiled at Luke, showing off a prominent gap where one of her teeth was missing.

“I’m Carla and this is Rosie … you can pet her!”

Luke squealed happily, dancing from one foot to the other before carefully approaching the dog who was still pulling on the leash and starting to yip by now.

Part of Jean wanted to call out for Luke to not get himself too dirty when his son just dropped to his knees in front of the puppy and gave the happy dog jumping into his arms a big hug, but then he reigned himself back in.

Those were his soccer practise pants anyway, he got them dirty every week sliding and slipping and falling on the grass and besides he had talked about this to his mother. Kids had to be able to make themselves dirty and play in the mud and his own penchant for cleanliness shouldn’t limit his son’s fun when not absolutely necessary. He still wouldn’t let Luke play like this in his good pants, though.

The picture of his son smiling and laughing as Rosie the puppy licked his face, tail wiggling violently from one side to the other, made it easy to tolerate dirty pants. He stepped closer to the small group, smiling widely at the way Carla and Luke pet the little dog. Then his eyes flicked over to the man standing off to the side watching the scene as well and he swallowed.

He was hot, to say the least. A little on the short side but stacked as all hell, arms bulging in the tight shirt he was wearing. His dark hair was wildly tousled, giving him some kind of rough look and his face was nothing but sharp angles, cutting cheekbones and a strong jaw and bright eyes that sparked with joy as he watched the kids.

Jean took a breath that trembled just a bit before taking another step forward and offering his hand for the man to shake.

“Hey, I’m Jean”, he smiled politely, hoping his sudden gay crisis wasn’t too obvious. “I’m Luke’s dad.”

His hand was accepted with a quick nod and a wide smile, warm fingers squeezing his in a firm grip that almost made his knees buckle. Wow, he really had to get his thirst under control. But it wasn’t really his fault, he hadn’t dated since…

“Eren”, the man said and his voice was pleasant, deep and rich like dark chocolate. “Carla’s mine. Rosie’s hers.”

Jean laughed, looking over at the kids who had moved over to a patch of grass and were trying to make the puppy retrieve a stick for them. She was far too young for these kinds of tricks, though, only looked at them and yipped, tail wagging and tongue hanging out.

“I’m sorry about that, Luke loves dogs. He’s been begging me to get one ever since he could talk…”

Eren laughed and oh god that sound … Jean licked his lips, tried not to blush and fumble as he adjusted the bag of Luke’s soccer equipment over his shoulder.

“Sounds familiar. They’re insistent little shits, aren’t they?”

Jean’s eyes flicked over to the other man, scandalized, then back to the kids who were thankfully too engrossed in playing with the puppy to have overheard them. The grin Eren directed at him when Jean looked back over was a little sheepish.

“Sorry, bad habit. Still trying to break it so Carla doesn’t swear more than me one day. Last week she called a girl stupid poopface. Her teacher was not happy about that. But at least I know she didn’t pick it up from me, I’d have called the rude idiot a whiny little shit for brains.”

Jean snorted despite himself at the colourful cursing even though he was still nervously checking that the kids had not overheard their conversation.

“What … what did she do?”, Jean asked, scandalized yet wanting to know more about this unfairly hot, terribly foul mouthed man and his family.

“I don’t even know but she made Carla cry. Never thought before getting a kid that one day I’d want to throw hands with a literal six year old.”

For some reason the thought made Jean laugh even harder.

“Don’t do that, I bet her parents are just as vicious.” That he had learned the hard way as soon as Luke had joined kindergarten. People were not up for joking when it was about their spawns but he couldn’t even judge them. He was just as bad, after all.

“Parents suck, man”, Eren grumbled, but there was an amused smirk playing around his lips, almost like he were sharing a fun secret with Jean who couldn’t keep himself from swooning just a little at the sight. Damn, it was unfair how good looking Eren was.

“Hey, not all of us do…”, he mumbled with a lame little shrug, helplessly reeling and unable to catch himself and then Eren’s amused smirk shifted, turned into something sharper that took absolutely no survivors.

“I guess there’s a few fine specimen…”

Was that … some kind of innuendo? It had to be, right? Jean was pretty sure his head was a glowing red signal beacon for his inner horny turmoil but the way Eren still met him in the middle and joked with him was as good a sign as any. Five years since his last real date was a long time but Jean could still remember how this worked.

“Hey, we’re heading over to the ice cream stand. Do you three wanna tag along?”

Eren paused, a strange glint in his eyes that made Jean’s breath quicken. Then he looked over at the kids rolling in the grass, cuddling Rosie.

“Hey sweet pea, you up for some ice cream?”, he shouted and as soon as the words left him the girl sat up straight, her long hair in a tousled disarray with blades of grass sticking out of it.

“Yes!”, she screeched before jumping up to her feet, her quick hands reaching down to grab Luke and help him up. While the kids were getting ready to move on Eren turned back to Jean, eyes still glinting warmly.

“Looks like we are”, he grinned and if Jean wasn’t completely hallucinating those big, green eyes flicked up and down his body within a millisecond to check him out. After five long years of abstinence this man would kill him with his sheer intensity. But that was a risk Jean was willing to take.


	6. Day 6 - Insanity

Eren’s steps echoed off the carven stairs as he made his way deeper and deeper into the bowels of the ancient building, descending the ever spiralling staircase in his search for the man who had disappeared weeks ago. The only light on his way down was the nervously flickering oil lamp he had found in the dark and dusty foyer, but it was enough to illuminate his path, small and rusty as it was. In the other hand he was clutching a bloodied butcher’s knife, the best weapon he was able to procure on short notice before leaving the safety of the village behind.

The shadows around him seemed alive, dancing along the damp stone walls and breathing chattering laughter into the still air. Eren would have ignored it, told himself the unnatural movements along the walls were a trick of his paranoid mind, as was the feeling of creeping dread sinking further into his bones the more steps he took.

But he had seen the creatures lurking in the forest, had fought them off while searching the sprawling empty, manor and coming up with nothing. He had witnessed the things that hid in the darkness until ready to attack and he was wearing the bloody marks of their too many, ever shifting teeth and razor claws.

Encounters such as the ones he had survived would have made lesser men turn and run screaming. In fact, they had. Previous search parties had come back into the village telling cruel, horrid tales of the creatures guarding the manor but none of their words could have kept Eren from setting out by himself. Not when the last man who disappeared was Jean.

And so he pressed on further, heading down into the very heart of the earth, no matter how the shadows around him mocked his actions, no matter that whatever awaited him at the bottom of the stairs, if it ever came, was bound to be even more deadly and terrifying than anything else he had seen on his journey.

Jean and the other victims were bound to be here somewhere, the place would not be guarded by hell beasts if they were not and Eren would face and fight them all for the chance to see his husband again.

He did not know for how long he had been walking down the winding stairs, lost all feeling of time and even reality when he finally arrived in front of a heavy wooden door, iron plated and promising terrors beyond imagination.

The wood was damp and cold under his fingers when Eren pressed a hand against it, the chilling creaking sound as it swung open surely alerting whatever was lurking behind to his presence immediately. But no matter how rapidly his heart was beating, like it wanted to jump right out of his chest and flee this place, Eren pressed on into the long corridor that lay beyond.

It was carved from the same, pitch black stone as the staircase had been only that here it was absolutely smooth, the ground and walls and arching ceiling sleek and even and from far beyond the walls came a rumble so deep Eren could feel it reverberate in his teeth, in the brittle bones of his skull. Like he had stepped right into a strange and alien being ready to devour him where he was standing.

Still he pressed on, thoughts of what he had lost and might never regain spurring him on as he wandered deeper down the dark corridor.

To the sides there were cells, small rooms closed off by bars not forged of any metal Eren would recognize. The first ones were empty, moisture dripping off the ceiling and hitting the smooth ground in quiet, irregular patterns.

Then the bodies started.

They were sprawled across the black floor, limbs unnaturally crooked, eyes wide open and unseeing. Some of them were alone in their cells, others were piled atop each other, thrown aside like broken toys once they stopped being remotely useful.

Despite his stomach violently revolting Eren stepped close to each and every cell and examined the bodies inside, making sure Jean was not among them. Some he recognized as people having gone missing from the village, others were entirely unfamiliar. Or at least so he thought.

Because the longer he progressed down the hallway, the more gruesome became his findings.

Some of the corpses started missing limbs, torn from their sockets by something wild and vicious, leaving nothing but deep wounds weeping dried blood. Some were horribly disfigured by strange scarlet growths across their faces and throats, some had limbs protruding where there were not meant to be any, fingers sprouting from shoulders, entire arms ripping through the backs of simple robes. Others were covered in inky black fur that reminded him of the creatures he had encountered and then he found the truly ghastly corpses.

The ones with dozens of dead, unblinking eyes covering their skin, the ones sprouting vicious fangs from gaping wounds along their arms and legs and the backs of their heads, turning deep holes oozing blood into gaping maws ready to devour.

Eren was trembling by then, the oil lamp in his hand clattering and throwing shivering shadows along the walls. Shadows whose hisses and screeches he could feel inside his skull, reverberating around and echoing strangely. But they were not speaking in any language he could understand, clicking and spitting as they grew in excitement the further down the hall he was making it.

When he still had not found any trace of Jean after inspecting the last of the cells his eyes wandered over to the door at the end of the corridor. It was the same one as he had opened to enter, the only difference being a rune scratched into the weathered wood, intricate and eerie and uneven.

Eren’s breath came quick and shallow, his stomach churning and protesting as he stepped closer to the door. If Jean was not among the horribly disfigured victims he might still be alive. If he was Eren would save him, would get him out of here. Even if it cost him his mind.

This door did not feel cool against his skin as he pushed it open and it followed the press of his hand far less willingly than the one before. Like it was actively resisting. Eren still managed to press it open, leaning his entire weight against the creaking wood that announced his presence with the same obvious screeching as before.

Though this time when Eren stepped into the room beyond, butcher’s knife gripped tightly in his fist, he felt his heart stutter to a halt and his blood freeze in his veins. Three of those creatures were at the other side of the circular room, their many shifting eyes trained on him from the moment he stepped foot into the space. Their gaping maws were dripping pearly saliva that pooled viscously on the ground, shifting and swirling like it had a mind of its own.

In front of them with their back turned to him crouched a cloaked and hooded figure, pale, spindly fingers tracing the lines in an ancient, weathered tome. For some reason the sight stirred something in Eren that was not blank panic alone, a kind of cautious suspicion as he watched gentle fingertips glide over yellowed pages covered in runes.

“Have you had the dream again?”, the cloaked figure asked and a shaky gasp escaped Eren because … he knew that voice. This was the voice he had braved the black forest and the rabid hell creatures and this cursed dungeon for. This was the voice he would risk his life for and do so happily.

“Jean … what…”

The steady movement of the fingers came to a halt but aside from that the man on the ground did not move, did not even seem to breathe as he knelt there in absolute stillness.

“You are but a lamb lost in shadows. You will learn.”

As familiar as the voice was as foreign seemed the cadence, the rhythm of his speech and the cryptic words wrapped in beloved sound. Eren let out a slow, tight breath, eyes flicking over to the rabid creatures snarling and growling from somewhere inside his head. As aggressive as they seemed they had not yet made any move to attack him and Eren bit his lip, wondering if it was Jean holding them back somehow.

He shifted his weight slowly, carefully moving along the naked walls, always keeping an eye on the creatures, until he could look at the cloaked figure on the ground. Jean’s eyes were obscured by the hood hanging deep into his face but Eren recognized the shape of those lips, the cut of that jaw. Even though his skin was much more pale and translucent than he remembered, grey veins trailing up his face towards where his eyes were hidden.

“What … what have they done to you?”, he whispered, the quiet words echoing way too loud in the empty room, causing the shadows to chatter and screech with sardonic excitement. Pale lips pulled into a mockery of a smile as Jean’s head tipped back just enough to let the flickering light of the oil lamp fall on the lower part of his face.

“The white goat breathes his blessing into the worthy. All else join the sleeping.”

Eren closed his eyes for a moment, watching the darkness shift around him with renewed vigour.

Whatever this was, it was not his husband. That thing, the one responsible for whatever happened to all the people outside, was all but wearing him, using his physical body to walk this world. There was no other explanation to find his beloved twisted beyond recognition like this.

When he opened his eyes again pale hands were reaching up to grab the edges of the dark hood, then slowly, ever so slowly, pushed it back to reveal a shock of white hair that had once been a golden blond. But even more disturbing were the eyes that had taken on an inky black colour, swirling around like oil in water and bleeding into the paper thin skin around, staining it a dark grey.

When the thing wearing Jean opened his mouth the next time his voice had dipped inexplicably deeper, growling words in a language Eren could not understand but that seemed eerily familiar to him somehow.

“Y'knath k'th'rygg k'yi mrr'ungha gr'mula.”

An impossible gust of wind swept through the closed off room, making the creatures to his right snarl and rumble and the light of his oil lamp flicker until it withered and died, plunging the space into an oppressive, all consuming darkness.


	7. Day 7 - Danger

Life with Eren never got boring. It hadn’t since they were kids, making up elaborate stories, fighting with sticks in Jean’s backyard and building dams in the forest, or later in their teens, when Eren had made him sneak out at night to explore abandoned buildings or slip into movies together.

Ten years later Eren was still the same boundless bundle of energy, the same adventurer Jean had fallen in love with so very slowly since growing up with him. Most weekends he dragged Jean out to try something new and weird, be it a cooking class led by refugees who shared their mothers’ recipes, some strange kind of performance art gala or a crazy new sport neither of them had ever heard of before.

And even though in retrospect Jean could have gone his entire life without trying some of the things Eren dragged him into, like being a nude model for a class of greasy college kids or standing in line for hours trying to get into a restaurant that closed just before they reached the doors, most of the time he did have his fun. If nothing else because he got to spend time with his fiancé.

So when Eren suggested they book a weekend in a quiet, lonely lodge out in the woods and spend some quality time together, maybe go hiking or swimming in the nearby lake, he had agreed happily. Nothing like a weekend to themselves far away from everyone annoying in his life, he figured. But that was before Eren dragged him to a vertical stone wall in the middle of the woods and told him to grab some climbing gear. 

He did reach the very top eventually, thanks to Eren’s stinging, laughing comments about having expected more of him and not wanting a weak husband who couldn’t even get up a tiny rock - despite all the time they had spent together, that particular brand of teasing would probably always work to motivate him. But the moment he dragged himself over the edge Jean collapsed, gasping for breath and trying to tune out the hot burn in his every muscle.

“See”, Eren grinned, his face appearing upside down above Jean where he had the audacity to still be able to stand on his own two feet after scaling this monster of a wall, “told you you could make it!”

“You told me…”, Jean gasped, closed his eyes and threw his arms to the sides where they came to rest on sun warmed stone, “you’d leave me … if I didn’t…”

Damn, it had been a long time since he’d felt so weak and unfit next to Eren. His fiancé loved doing all kinds of sports in his free time and since Jean liked spending time with him he’d started working out more as well so they could do the crazy things Eren loved. But his three hours of gym time a week never had a chance against Eren’s tight firefighter training regime. He had managed to close the gap somewhat but obviously he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to keep up.

Oh well, he had other strengths. Like being able to cook without burning the house down. And a good steak could show just as much love as an hour of sweating together.

Eren’s brows furrowed at Jean’s words and he tilted his head, gaze enquiring.

“You know that was a joke, right?”

Annoyed they even had to discuss this when breath was so precious at the moment Jean raised a weak arm to swat at his fiancé but missed him by far.

“Yeah of course, you think I’m an idiot?”

With a relieved laugh Eren fell to his knees, bracketing Jean’s head with powerful thighs and leaning down to kiss him, still upside down. The kiss tasted of salty sweat and hot summer air and the bubbling laugh he had just breathed. Jean hummed into it, muscles relaxing more and more into the warm rock.

“You did so great”, Eren praised, his tone breathless enough to make Jean suspicious. But before he could even throw a questioning glance at his fiancé Eren had already sprawled a hand across his still heaving chest and started gliding down towards his abdomen.

“I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work…”

Jean twitched and shivered, the confident touch exciting against his already sensitive skin. But Eren didn’t really plan to…

“What … Eren, I’m all sweaty … let’s go back and, hnn … let’s go back and … and shower first…”, he gasped, his breathlessness not completely due to the strenuous climb anymore when Eren’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his shorts.

There was a hot prickle somewhere low in his abdomen as he realized his feet were still dangling over the edge, remembering how far below the ground was, how bad of an idea it was to fool around right here, at the very edge of a cliff … then the prickle dropped lower and right to his cock that started stiffening at the idea alone.

Eren only chuckled and purred, obviously horny like he tended to be sometimes after finishing an intense workout. Jean swallowed, fingers skidding along the warm stone ground.

“Maybe I like you sweaty?”, Eren suggested as he pushed his hand lower and lower, until he could cup the length of Jean’s cock through the material of his boxer briefs. Jean couldn’t even protest, didn’t want to if he was being honest, even though the scared animal part of his brain was still skittering about, screeching about how close the ledge was, how bad of an idea all of this was…

There was a moment of stillness then, Eren’s fingers not moving against the outline of his slowly hardening cock. Jean wondered if this was the time to tell Eren he was being serious, that this was a ridiculous move and that they could fuck in comfort and safety back at their lodge. But then he shifted his gaze and noticed the bulge tenting Eren’s shorts, hovering not too far from him, and within a second he had made his decision.

Hands reaching up he grabbed hold of Eren’s hips and yanked them closer, fingers clumsy as he worked to pop the button open and lower the zipper. There were still the belts of Eren’s gear wrapped around thick, powerful thighs and his trim waist, but the pants still opened with some yanking and pulling.

Above him Eren chuckled and kept going as well, leaning over Jean to pry open the pants still in his way, then shove them down with eager hands.

He didn’t wrap those warm callused fingers around him and Jean was more than grateful for that. After all they did just climb a filthy rock and he was not keen on that kind of dirt on his dick. He also wasn’t too keen on having that on his clothes either, but those weren’t as sensitive as his poor hard-on.

So when a moment later Eren dipped down to wrap soft lips around him and suck almost sweetly Jean moaned, his fingers slipping momentarily. After a moment of shivering and sighing he kept going though, peeling down Eren’s shorts just enough to have his thick cock bounce out of the confines.

The sight of that length alone, so perfect and close to his eager mouth, had Jean shiver. Without hesitation he grabbed Eren’s hips once more and tugged them closer, tugged them down, until he could wrap his lips around the soft head.

It tasted just the way Eren smelled, salty and musky, like clean, fresh sweat. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste though, actually awakened some primal, filthy kind of urge in Jean to take more, and so he lapped along the tip and pulled Eren deeper.

There was a low hum from his fiancé that vibrated around Jean’s sensitive cock and made him jump and shiver. Goosebumps raced down his arms as he twisted on the unforgiving stone. This was happening, they both wanted this to happen, and so he relaxed into the strange, exhilarating feeling that sucking Eren’s cock at the very edge of a cliff side filled him with.

Eren moaned again as Jean pulled him closer, took him deeper, running his nimble tongue along the familiar length and coating it in spit to make the slide slick and easy as he encouraged Eren to thrust. With the way they were lying atop each other there wasn’t much room or opportunity for him to move his head and so he tilted it carefully, opened his mouth wide, and allowed Eren to slowly push deeper.

A low groan as Eren moved his hips, gliding into Jean’s mouth and down his throat meeting barely any resistance. He pulled back from Jean’s cock to pant heavily, letting it slap down against Jean’s twitching abdomen.

“Fuck, didn’t think you’d…” He didn’t finish the sentence when his hips came to a stop flush with Jean’s lips who thrust out his tongue to let it glide along the twitching base.

A breathless shudder and then Eren pulled his hips back, allowing Jean to suck in deep, even breaths. He might not be the best at climbing rocks, probably never would be, but he knew how to suck dicks. Especially Eren’s dick.

“Okay…”, Eren panted, nuzzling his nose almost lovingly along the damp length of Jean’s cock, mouthing along the tip almost greedily and placing kisses against it. “Okay, let’s do this…”

With that he flicked his tongue out along the slit and the next moment he had his lips wrapped around the tip again, slowly sliding lower and taking Jean deeper. At the same time his hips pumped forward, taking up the same rhythm his mouth did. Jean noticed the impressive synchronicity of his movements, the slow, pulsing rhythm of up and down, forward and back both his head and his hips took up. Smooth and hypnotic and endlessly hot.

Tight, wet, perfect heat engulfing his twitching length, a clever tongue lapping at his slit and massaging along his underside. A hot, hard length pumping into him, slow enough to allow him to flick his own tongue, play with it as he pleased as it thrust deeper, then pulled out again.

Jean’s eyes crossed and then closed, head tipping back even more as he relaxed his jaw and breathed deep, enjoying the filthy smell of musk and sweat and deep woods. His fingers dug deep into the rough material of Eren’s shorts, one hand wandering up to his waist to grab the thick belt of his equipment and help keep the rhythm slow and indulgent with soft nudges and demanding pulls.

The calming noise of the forest, the chirping and chattering of birds, the low swishing of wind through the leaves and distant gargling over river water, all of it disappeared into the background and was overturned by the rush of blood in Jean’s own ears, the rustling of clothes and slick, wet noises of cocks sliding into willing mouths.

It was a symphony that was so much more primal and filthy than the innocent atmosphere of the forest but Jean relaxed into it just as much, enjoying the expert way Eren swallowed him down as well as the salty taste of his fiancé’s length thrusting into him.

At one point, Jean didn’t know for how long they’d been lost to their rhythm, Eren shifted his weight above him and the rustling of clothes became louder, then something was unclipped. Jean didn’t open his eyes, he wouldn’t have been able to see anything anyway. But when Eren pulled back enough so his length slipped free from Jean’s lips completely, pulled back enough to let go of Jean’s cock and allow the cold air to hit his sensitive skin, he did let out a low sound of protest, fingers grasping helplessly as he tried to pull Eren back.

Instead a hand slid under his head and lifted it for a moment as Eren slid something beneath his head and neck, it felt like one of the pouches that had been clipped to his belt and Jean frowned. Until Eren lowered his head back down, now cushioned by the pouch and yeah … yeah okay, that was definitely better than just lying on the hard stone.

When he blinked up at his boyfriend in confusion Eren smiled down at him.

“Don’t want you to get hurt”, he explained with a shrug but before Jean could answer he was diving back down, swallowing Jean’s cock and pushing his own between Jean’s lips.

This time the rhythm he took up with his head and hips was faster, more insistent and Jean whined and moaned as Eren’s hips pumped forward to fuck his face. Precome was oozing from the tip by now, gushing across his tongue and filling his mouth with a faint, salty sweet taste that Jean licked and suckled as best he could with the faster rhythm.

The rough movements and deep thrusts, the quick bobs of Eren’s head and hard sucks on his length, all of it so intense and wonderful it made Jean’s head spin and hot arousal pool low in his abdomen, twisting and pulling with the demand for a quick release.

Judging by the way Eren bucked his hips and sucked him down hard they had the same goal. And so Jean dug his fingers into rough shorts and the sturdy belt and tugged Eren forward even harder, soundlessly begging for it, opening up wide and allowing the deep, rough thrusts to slide into his throat with ease.

Breathing became a bit harder for a few minutes there but Jean barely noticed, dizzy and aroused as he was, and when he felt the first telling trembles and twitches of Eren’s cock he moaned, low and deep, and swirled his tongue as best he could.

From there on out it only took Eren moments to come, cock twitching even harder before pumping out wave after wave of sticky, bitter come that Jean lapped up and swallowed greedily.

The taste and feeling of Eren emptying himself inside him was enough to push him over the edge as well. He gave a hard tug on Eren’s belt, not sure if his warning came across but unable to do anything else as he lost himself in the heady, primal, terrifying pleasure…

His consciousness whitened out as his body took over for a long moment, twitching and moaning and writhing underneath Eren as they both got lost in their high together before slowly coming down, limbs trembling and mouths busy.

When Eren finally pulled away he simply rolled over and collapsed next to Jean, hazy gaze turned up at the powder blue sky.

“Shit…”, he laughed and Jean had to agree, limp hand slapping against Eren’s thigh in an attempt to get closer while still mostly unable to move. His feet were still dangling over the abyss, Eren’s head terrifyingly close to the edge, but neither of them was ready to scoot away just yet.

“That was awesome”, Jean agreed, panting and happy and beside him Eren laughed, warm fingers finding his and squeezing tight. “But if you think I can still climb back down after that you don’t know me at all.”

A soft deep hum.

“Let’s take a break up here”, Eren agreed and Jean hummed a low noise, happy with that plan. He might need a longer break if he wanted to recover from both the climb and that toe curling orgasm but they had all day to enjoy together.

Maybe later, when they had regained their strength and somehow made it back down to steady ground in one piece, Eren would join him for a swim in the lake close by. Maybe they’d throw each other into the water, kiss each other’s wet skin and hold hands as they lazed in the evening sunlight on the pier. Maybe by that time they would both have recovered enough and have the supplies on hand for Eren to fuck Jean for real, make his screams echo across the lonely lake.

But for now they lay next to each other, sprawled out on warm stone, and breathed deeply. And that was just as perfect, in Jean’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
